My Little Sonic: Friendship in the Lost World
by TheAwesomeCoolJay
Summary: Well Sonic has defeated the Deadly Six, but now they return and now they team with a very powerful ally. Losses will be made and known characters will be in danger. Can Sonic stand up to this threat?
1. Sonic & Spike's night in the castle OVA

5...4...3...2...1! TheAwesomeCoolJay is back! And let me tell you it is good to be back and now the trilogy begins. New chapters, new characters involved, new story plots, but same cool and awesomeness. Expect the My Little Sonic: Equestria Girls meets Mobian Boy spin-off later and soon, how does that work I don't know, but be expecting how chapters are gonna come on out of that. You all know me I'll start with some fun chapters (OVA's) that come from episodes than the real story will begin, which takes at the season 4 finale.

* * *

><p><span><strong>WHAT I HAVE TO SAY<strong>** TODAY: **All the time they're putting off to make the Batman vs. Superman better be worth it or else

* * *

><p>Sonic and other characters from the series are owned by <strong>SEGA &amp; Sonic Team<strong>

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro & Lauren Faust**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>WARNING:<strong>_ Some characters have been altered by me, for example: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed have their cutie marks. To understand what I mean and to know about the rest check my stories in order.

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Our chapter today starts on a dark, gloomy, &amp; cloudy night, where two familiar figures are approaching the Castle of the Two Sisters. These two figures were none other than Sonic and Spike, who stopped to gaze upon the abandoned castle.<p>

"So this was Celestia's and Luna's old place, looks pretty cool." Sonic admiring the castle.

"If you say so, being at this place just gives me chills." Spike still showing fear of the castle. "Why are we here again?"

"Well the girls told me about their little adventure here and how they got scared, naturally I laughed and well that got me in trouble." Our hero said while scratching the back of his head.

* * *

><p>TheAwesomeCoolJay: Smooth Sonic, no really smooth.<p>

* * *

><p>"So we made a bet or punishment, whatever you want to call it, that I stay here for the night." Sonic explained.<p>

"Oh, but why am I here?" Spike questioning Sonic again.

"Well since going to and coming out of a creepy place is consider brave by girls, I've decided to help you gain some points with Rarity."

Hearing this Spike was happy that Sonic was doing this, but was overjoyed that this would get Rarity to notice him. So overjoyed Spike, not paying attention, rushed inside the castle, leaving Sonic behind.

"Well that got him moving." Sonic said as he entered the castle.

When Sonic was inside the castle he was immediately stopped when Spike put a claw in front of the hedgehog. The reason for this was because the young baby dragon had remembered all the booby traps. Now that he has this knowledge Spike told Sonic, but our hero showed no sign of concern.

"Spike if your as calm and cool headed as me, then there is no you'll fall for some lame booby trap."

Our arrogant hero said as he took a few more steps, one of those steps had triggered a pressure plate, which open a trapdoor beneath the hedgehog. Sonic had almost fell, but luckily he saved himself by grabbing the edge.

"Well that got me by surprise." The hedgehog admitted as he pulled himself up.

"So much for not falling for those lame booby traps, huh?" Spike mocking Sonic.

"Technically I didn't fall all the way in, so it doesn't count."

As they were talking a loud clank noise was heard from a distance. This got Sonic's attention, and spooked Spike well enough to make him jump in Sonic's arms.

"Wow Spike you and my friend Chip are just alike."

"Who?" Spike asked.

"I'll tell you once we leave this place, but first lets check that noise." Sonic said as he grabbed Spike and ran at super speed towards the noise.

Sonic running, this time avoiding the traps, with Spike in his hand went to investigate what or who made that sound. The running had stopped when Sonic came across a spiral staircase, which was nothing but darkness. Not wanting to go in their blind, Sonic grabbed a stick and made Spike hold it.

"What's this for?" Spike asking Sonic.

Sonic answered by giving Sonic a huge pat on the back, which made the dragon cough up some fire. The fire had lit the stick and now the duo had light.

"You know you could of just asked"? Spike said still coughing a bit.

"That will be noted, but anyway lets go!" Sonic said as he grabbed the torch and Spike.

Now able to see Sonic and Spike sped down the staircase at blazing speed. Passing through a hallway full of pony armor the boys noticed one on the ground and came to the conclusion that it fell.

"Don't worry Sonic the armor won't scare you any more." Spike jokingly said.

Right after he said that another armor had fell, which scared Spike into jumping into Sonic's arms again.

"Yeah who's scared now Scooby." Sonic responded back.

* * *

><p>TheAwesomeCoolJay: REFERENCE!<p>

* * *

><p>The armor that just fell was still moving and coming out was a star spider which was not to happy with Sonic and Spike being here.<p>

"Ha, look the little bug has an attitude." Sonic mocking the spider.

While Sonic was busy laughing at the tiny star spider he failed to notice more had come, a lot more, there some on the wall and the ceiling. Spike & Sonic were starting to feel a little uncomfortable as the star spiders came closer. Sonic finally decided it was getting a little too 'crowded' and grabbed Spike and dashed away.

* * *

><p>TheAwesomeCoolJay: I would definitely run if there were a room full of spiders ganging up on me.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic and Spike had escaped the little star spiders and have now entered some sort of organ room where they hear the organ being played, but see it being played by no one.<p>

"Uh oh." Spike said as he got behind Sonic.

"What's with the uh oh Spike?" Sonic asking his scared little friend.

"When we were here last time I thought shadow ponies weren't real, but now I'm thinking they are." Spike finishing his conclusion.

"Shadow Ponies?" Sonic humorously said. "Oh man I got jokes for Shadow when I go back home."

Suddenly the organ had stopped playing and their torch was mysteriously blown out. Now in total darkness Spike and Sonic were completely blind, but out of the darkness glowing yellow eyes could be seen from a distance.

"Don't worry Spike it's two against one, we can do this!" The blue blur exclaimed as he got ready for a fight.

Before a battle could start more yellow glowing eyes appeared, surprising Sonic and Spike.

"Correction two against two thousand." Spike fearfully said.

"Okay were on their turf and we kinda messed with them, so lets just leave." Sonic said as he backed up nervously.

"Oh your scared now?" Spike slyly said.

"I could just leave your here you know." The hedgehog responding back to Spike's comment.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY LET'S GO!" Spike screamed as he jumped on Sonic's back.

With the dragon on his back Sonic boosted away from the shadow ponies and burst through a wall to escape the castle. The shadow ponies saw the duo leave and smiled.

"We will meet again." One of the shadow ponies said.

Looks like there are even things that can scare the bravest of heroes. What episode of season 4 Sonic will be in next find out next time.

* * *

><p>I'm back just like that, so yeah you things are gonna be fun. Again this is a OVA takes place before the main story, which I'll get to, but you know I want to get these episodes out of the way. Anyway ummmm oh yeah PEACE!<p> 


	2. The Breezies ride The Wind OVA

Hey there readers its me TheAwesomeCoolJay here to give you another OVA chapter. Let me just say even though I have a lot of work as a senior, I won't slow down.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Reviewer talk<strong>_

**werewolf99: **Original video animation, but in story form. Not a very good idea, not hating, but some are way too overpowered.

**Inkwell: **You'll soon find out, and when the main story starts one will.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE TO SAY<strong>** TODAY: **Look if your local school team loses, you can't say they suck, especially if you don't even play the sport.

* * *

><p>Sonic and other characters from the series are owned by <strong>SEGA &amp; Sonic Team<strong>

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro & Lauren Faust**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Our chapter today starts with a familiar set of Breezies, who were just flying by to check on their friend in Ponyville. They weren't going to stay as long as they did last time, because the portal back home would be closing sooner than expected this time, so a quick hi to Fluttershy was their only mission. Same as last time the Breezies were led Seabreeze, who was excited to see Fluttershy again.<p>

"Okay my friends we must hurry, and see Fluttershy, have fun, but when it's all over we must go back home." Seabreeze said.

With all the others agreeing and a calm, easy breeze on their side, nothing could stop this group of Breezies. Suddenly a loud noise was heard and when the Breezies turn to see what it was a blue blur passed by them. That blue blur was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog who was on his normal runs outside of Ponyville. While on this run Sonic had just caught something on his face and it blocked his view.

"Aw man!" Sonic said as he stopped running. "I hate it when crud just gets in my face."

"How dare you call me crud, you big blue thing!" Seabreeze angrily said as he flew himself off Sonic's face.

"Whoa haven't seen anything like you before?" A surprised Sonic said. "So tell me what are you little gal?"

"First things first I'M A BOY!" Seabreeze angrily shouted. "Second I be a Breezie."

"A what?"

"I'm a fairy-like pony." Seabreeze putting in simpler words for Sonic.

"Oh so what are you doing coming to Ponyville by yourself?" Sonic asking.

"Me and my group were just on our way to see our friend, Fluttershy, but thanks you it is now impossible!" The little Breezie as said it got depressed and angry again. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Equestria and friend to all, including Fluttershy." Sonic said as he kneeled. "I'm sorry for what I did, but um didn't you say you had a group with you?"

"Ye-" Seabreeze stopped as he turn to see if his group is still with him.

To his disbelief his fellow Breezies were scattered across the forest.

* * *

><p>TheAwesomeCoolJay: Not the Everfree Forest guys, just the normal forest we want comedy first, action can wait.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my friends, they need help."<p>

"Uh HELLO hero here!" The blue blur stating out as he pointed at himself. "Look Seabreeze I'll help you find your friends."

"Really, you would just help me like that."

"Yeah." Sonic said as he placed his hand down and open it for Seabreeze. "It's what I do."

The Breezie saw Sonic as a kind spirit and happily jumped in his palm. With the little guy in his hand the fastest thing alive was about to burst out and find the other Breezies, but was stopped by Seabreeze. The little Breezie told the hedgehog that he and the rest of his kind are weak flyers, which means they can be easily knocked from the air by strong winds. With this knowledge Sonic decided to go at simple safe jog pace.

"Man I can't believe I have to keep it normal." A complaining Sonic said.

"Calm yourself hedgehog, going at that crazy speed of yours will probably mean the end of me." Seabreeze said.

"True, true, but when this is all over I'm gonna show you Breezies how to really ride the wind." Sonic said with a smile.

Seabreeze did not understand what Sonic meant, but it wasn't important now, what was important was finding his friends. Jogging through the forest Sonic and Seabreeze were able to spot a half of Breezies cowering at a tree because an angry was Bear approaching them.

"Hey Yogi!" Sonic getting the bear's attention.

The bear turns to see Sonic and a Breezie, well a scared Breezie hiding in his hand.

"Pick on someone who's not quite your size, but tough enough to stand against you!" Sonic's weird heroic speech.

The bear rushed toward Sonic roaring very loud, but our hero simply yawned at what was coming at him. When bear came closer Sonic simply stepped out of the way and tripped the bear. The angry animal went stumbling until finally he hit a tree.

"That, that was incredible!" Seabreeze complimenting Sonic's actions.

"If you think that was incredible, wait till you see me actually in action."

While Sonic bragged about himself the other Breezies came to congratulate their hero, but all Sonic could from them was some weird mix of Swedish and Norwegian. When Sonic asked why they couldn't speak like Seabreeze, the male Breezie explained that they can understand him, but only he can speak Sonic's language.

* * *

><p>TheAwesomeCoolJay: Seems a bit lazy to me, but oh well.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic began to jog again around the forest looking more Breezies and to his luck he was able to find the remaining half, who were flying up to a beehive to try and get some honey. Sonic acted quickly he grabbed and saved the Breezies from certain pain.<p>

"Look guys honey is good and all, but nothing is crazy enough to mess with a beehive except a-" Sonic was cutoff when the roar from the previous bear came to exact revenge on Sonic.

"Bear." An annoyed Sonic said as turn to see the bear running towards him again. "Okay I caused you pain before, but let me offer you something sweet my hairy friend."

Sonic waited for the bear to get close and when it did, the hedgehog simply quick stepped out of the way. This time the bear rammed his head in the beehive, though the animal did get a taste of honey, the angry bees quickly retaliated by stinging the bear. Finally, with the bees now attacking, the bear was defeated and Sonic has just saved all the Breezies.

"Oooh that's gotta sting."

"Sonic our time is short we hurry back to our grotto." Seabreeze said.

"Don't worry Seabreeze I'm the fastest thing alive, you'll all get home safe." The hedgehog assured.

With Seabreeze telling him were they live, Sonic accelerated his pace, but still kept it safe for the Breezies he kept in his hands. Halfway towards their home Sonic felt like it was time, he tossed the Breezies up in the air and quickly accelerated.

"What are you DOING!" Seabreeze screamed as he and the rest of kind were in the air struggling.

"Now it's time Seabreeze ride the wind, my wind!" Sonic said in a enthusiastic tone. "Don't let fear and your limitations stop you, just believe in yourself!"

Seabreeze and the other Breezies were scared for a moment, but they had muster up the courage to do what Sonic said. They struggled for a bit, but finally they were able to ride upon the wind Sonic was creating for them and the feeling they were all feeling from going this fast was incredible. As they finally reached their destination they could all see the portal back was halfway from being closed, all the Breezies went through the portal at amazing speed, all except Seabreeze who was still amazed on he was able to fly on this wind.

"That was amazing my friend, thank you for that experience." A happy Seabreeze said.

"Hey the feeling of doing something you can't is great, I just want to show it to others." Sonic explaining his actions

"Well it was great, oh before I forget." The Breezie said as he picked up a flower. "Give this to Fluttershy and tell her she has found a great friend in you." He concluded as handed the flower to Sonic.

With that final sentence said Seabreeze proceeded through the portal and went home. The portal now disappeared and Sonic was pleased on how he made new friends now.

* * *

><p>Wow I don't know about how you feel about that chapter, but it felt inspirational to me. Hope people can see that message. Remember guys to Favorite, Follow or Review this story and always PEACE!<p> 


	3. Sonic meets the Power Ponies part 1 OVA

Hello again readers it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm here with some news. I will stop at the seventh OVA chapter and will begin the main story. Why number seven well I feel lucky on that. I already got the next one so the rest of the OVA chapters are up to you guys.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: <strong>My last story **_My Little Sonic: Equestria Girls meets Mobian_** _**Boy**_is the second most reviewed Sonic/MLP thanks to all of you. But it might bump down to third because well known author **Dawen123 **is getting real close, but I'm okay with that, I like his story it is awesome.

* * *

><p>Sonic and other characters from the series are owned by <strong>SEGA &amp; Sonic Team<strong>

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro & Lauren Faust**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Our special chapter today starts at night with Sonic reading comic books with Spike in the Golden Oaks Library.<p>

* * *

><p>TheAwesomeCoolJay: Remember this takes place before the season finale and after that episode.<p>

* * *

><p>While reading Spike became more and more interested in his latest issue, but Sonic on the other hand was really not into the comic. The arrogant hero admitted they were cool, but said he way better than the Power Ponies.<p>

"Aw come on Sonic, you gotta admit their super villain is pretty cool." Spike trying to change Sonic's opinion.

"Spike the villain in here uses her hair as her ultimate, while my evil makes deadly robots." Sonic comparing his foe to the Mane-iac.

"Well you got a point there, but stil-" Spike was stopped when a pillow was magically thrown at him thanks to Twilight.

"Both of you go to sleep already!" The annoyed Alicorn said, because they were keeping her up with there reading and talking.

"I think you just KO'd Spike with that pillow." The half hedgehog and half Alicorn said as he noticed Spike not getting back up.

* * *

><p>TheAwesomeCoolJay: If your not getting that half hedgehog and half Alicorn thing go and see my second story to understand it.<p>

* * *

><p>"There's more where that came from if you don't go to sleep too!" She said as she used her magic to pick another pillow up.<p>

"Twilight it's gonna take a lot more than a pillow to put me down."

"Good point." Twilight said as she put down the pillow and began to concentrate.

Twilight was charging as much magic as she can into her horn, when it was ready it emitted a bright purple glow and had it aimed for Sonic.

"Whoa Twilight the violence is not necessary." The hedgehog trying his best to get his friend to back down.

"Don't worry Sonic this is just a sleep spell?" Twilight explained.

"I know for a fact you didn't have to do all that for a sleep spell!"

"Yeah it was a bit overkill, but remember this was you we are talking about." She concluded as she shot him with the magic spell.

When Sonic was hit with it, nothing happen to him, since nothing happen to him it was only natural for Sonic to gloat about it.

"Sorry looks like you still need a little prac-" Sonic stopped because he noticed Twilight was gone.

Not only was she gone so was Spike and the Golden Oaks Library. Since the library was gone Sonic had to check one important thing, his footing, he looked down and noticed he was falling from the sky, again.

"NOT AGAIN!" Sonic said as he fell through the sky.

Not wanting to faceplant in the ground again Sonic adjusted himself and landed on the ground with a loud impact.

"And the hedgehog sticks it!" The blue blur as he bragged on his skill. "Now where am I now?"

Our hero looked around and noticed he was in some city, he looked around some more and saw a billboard that said 'Welcome to Maretropolis'.

"Maretropolis, with a name like that ponies should still be here, even though this place has skyscrapers." Sonic questioning the buildings around him.

Things were quiet, until suddenly a boom was heard down the street, Sonic ran down to investigate he stopped to see some pony-like henchmen robbing barrels from a power plant. Sonic didn't know the whole situation, but he knew these guys were no good so he stepped in to do the right thing. He spin dashed all of them and seeing how he was able to beat them so quickly he started to gloat.

"Hey guys you were just part of the game I beat easily, so where's the boss." Sonic asking one of them where's there leader.

"Right here spiky!" An unknown female voice yelled.

Sonic looked to see who his foe was this time, but he couldn't because he got blindsided by some green thing. Sonic was on the ground, eyes barely open about to pass out, but he had enough strength to get up on his hands and knees to look and see the leader. It was a gray-bluish pony that was moving around by her hair, and had a crazy smile on her face.

"This isn't over." Sonic said as he passed out.

"I hope it isn't, I want to have more fun with you!" The mysterious villain pony as she used her hair to grab the barrels and her gang. "To make things more fun why don't I leave a barrel here with you so good friends of mine can tell that me and you have met."

The crazed pony used her hair to place a barrel next to Sonic and left as fast as she could. Two hours had passed and Sonic had gained consciousness, but for some reason he couldn't move. He looked down to see his feet and hands lassoed together and he felt something pulling.

"Alright what's going on?" The hedgehog said in calm tone when he looked up. "Hey who's out there!" Sonic calling out the person who did this.

Coming out of the shadows were seven figures who were familiar to Sonic, but looked strange.

"Girls and Spike is that you?"

"We are not ponies you have met before creature, we are the Power Ponies." The purple one said. "I am the Masked Matter-Horn."

"I'm Fili-Second." The pink one announcing who she is as she also ran super fast around Sonic. "Fastest pony in Maretropolis."

"Zapp is the name blue guy." The blue one said as she grabbed her lightning bolt necklace and used it make a small tornado. "I control thunder and tornadoes.

"I am Radiance, and I have the power to create energy and construct it to anything." The white unicorn said.

"The name is Mistress Mare-velous, I have hoofarangs, but that lasso your tied up in, yeah I can control with my mind." The orange one said as she concentrated to tighten her lasso.

"I'm Saddle Rager, my power is well, just don't get me mad." The yellow said as calm as possible.

"And Hum Drum, I have no powers, but I'm awesome." The little dragon sidekick said.

"Well that's nice, we got introductions out of the way so can you you let me go now?" Sonic asking polity, but also trying to be serious.

"No can do." The leader of the Power Ponies said.

"What now, wait I get, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, now let me go."

"We'll free you, but your not going anywhere, not until you answers some questions first." Mare-velous said as she made her lasso get off Sonic.

"Well I try my best." He said as he got up. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you working with the Mane-iac?" Zapp asking angrily.

"You mean that crazy pony who moves with her hair, no."

"Then why were you here at the crime scene?" Radiance now questioning him.

"Being the hero cause none of you were here." Sonic responded back.

"But why were you trying to steal a barrel from this power plant?" Fili-Second said as she dashed up to Sonic's face.

"So you don't think I was KO'd and they put a barrel next to me." He said pushing the pink pony out of his face.

"Girls maybe we can trust him?" Saddle Rager said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Hum Drum said.

"I'm sorry about this Sonic, but your gonna have to come with us." The Masked Matter-Horn said as she and the rest of her team slowly approached Sonic.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen." The hedgehog said as turned and walked away from them.

Seeing him not listening to her the Masked Matter-Horn shot a freeze ray from her horn at him to stop him. The ray had hit and a block of ice was made from it, but to the Power Ponies surprise Sonic wasn't in it. They looked around and finally saw Sonic standing on top of a lamp post.

"How is it possible?!" The Masked Matter-Horn angrily asking Sonic.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic announced with a smirk on his face.

The great heroes of Maretropolis vs. a great hero from another world, who will win? But more importantly will any of them stop the Mane-iac? Find out next time!

* * *

><p>Dang I overdid that, and this is only an OVA! Man this is epic, tell me what do you expect in part two. Remember to <strong>F<strong>avorite, **F**ollow, or **R**eview. PEACE!


	4. Sonic meets the Power Ponies part 2 OVA

Hey guys TheAwesomeCoolJay here and I just want to say I'm sorry for the long wait I did to you all. I'm sorry, but life as a senior in High School is taking up much of my time and I don't like that. My primary goal is to graduate, my other goal is to entertain you all with videos or fanfictions, what I'm trying to say is even though I'm busy and slowing down, I won't stop with this.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: <strong>These new Sonic and MLP crossovers are awesome, been busy reading some.

* * *

><p>Sonic and other characters from the series are owned by <strong>SEGA &amp; Sonic Team<strong>

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro & Lauren Faust**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK NOTE:<strong> The Power Ponies and Hum Drum are not the original ones, they look exactly like the Mane Six & Spike, you'll understand once this is over.

* * *

><p>Our chapter takes place from last time where Sonic the Hedgehog is standing on top of a lamp post. Down on the ground was the Power Ponies and their sidekick Hum Drum ready to battle the hedgehog. Starting the fight was Fili-Second who used her super speed to zip right up the lamp post.<p>

"You really want to get in a battle with speed with me, alright then show me what you got!" Sonic stated as he jumped off the lamp post.

Landing on the ground Sonic saw that Fili-Second was coming so he ran away to create a small distance from her. When the speedy pony finally made it down she stop to think why Sonic would do this.

"What's your deal spiky?" The speedster pony asked.

"Let's test that speed of yours in a battle of chicken." Sonic asked.

"Huh?"

"If you are a true speedster you won't back down from this challenge!" The hedgehog said as begin to charge up his spin dash.

"YOUR ON!" Fili-Second shouted as she jogged in place to charge up.

A few moments of charging, until finally both speedsters bolted at each other. Fili-Second felt confident that she was going make Sonic back down, but to her surprise and shock he didn't. Instead Sonic, with the spin dash, was able to hit her and send her flying in the air. The Power Pony came crashing down to the ground and was defeated.

"So who's next?" The overconfident hero asked while doing the bring it on gesture.

"Do not underestimate us hedgehog!" Zapp said as she flew into the air and joined the battle.

Zapp, using her lightning bolt necklace, made a tornado and aimed it at Sonic. Our hero did not move instead he let the tornado engulf him.

"Ha, the fool didn't stand a chance." The Power Pony who controls the forces of nature gloated.

This gloating would soon come to an end as she saw her tornado disappear and Sonic standing in the middle with a huge smirk on his face.

"How is it possible?" Zapp questioning Sonic.

"Oh that, well all I did was run in the opposite direction, hey lets see if you can do that too"? The blue blur said as he ran around in a circle to create a tornado.

When he was done making it he directed it towards Zapp, who tried to escape, but was sucked up by the tornado. When the tornado was finally over Zapp came out it spinning toward the ground, this Power Pony was now dizzy and defeated.

"Come on I'm just getting warmed up." Sonic said as he began to do some stretches.

"All right you city-slick hedgehog were not fighting one on one this time, Radiance help me take him down!"The Mistress Mare-velous said to her teammate.

"All right." Radiance responding back to her teammate.

Both Power Ponies surrounded Sonic from opposite sides and were ready to attack him. On the right Radiance using her energy constructed chains that were shot at the hedgehog and on the left Mare-velous threw hoofarangs.

"Okay hey everybody check this out." Sonic calmly said while looking at us.

* * *

><p>TheAwesomeCoolJay: Okay why do you fiction characters keep on breaking the fourth wall?<p>

* * *

><p>Before both attacks could make contact, Sonic acted quickly and spin to dodge the attacks coming at him. This resulted in the attacks hitting each other, the hoofarangs took out Radiance and the chains wrapped around Mare-velous.<p>

"Okay who's next?"

"Oh snap he's good, what do we do now Masked Matter-Horn?" Hum Drum nervously asking the leader.

"I was hoping it didn't have to come to this, but Sonic you have made me do this." She said as she turned to Saddle Rager. "You know what to do."

The Saddle Rager nodded and slowly made her way to Sonic.

"Oh so we are doing this one on one again, fine by me!" Sonic said getting in his stance.

"I told you not to make me mad, but by hurting my friends I'm not just mad, I'M FURIOUS!" Saddle she screamed as her eyes turned red.

Sonic backed up for a minute once he saw that, but would be later surprised when he saw that the Saddle Rager was transforming. The Power Pony's coat began to turn green, and she started to bulk up, and wow she was huge. Now Sonic was now facing this hulking Power Pony.

* * *

><p>TheAwesomeCoolJay: You see the joke I did there. Did ya did ya. Laugh.<p>

* * *

><p>"Your setting a bad example Saddle Rager, I mean were suppose to be telling kids to stay away from- OH SNAP!" Sonic said as he saw the Power Pony try to crush him.<p>

Sonic narrowly dodge that by rolling away, but this was bad because he had rolled right under Saddle Rager. The giant Power Pony starting stomping in place hoping to get Sonic, but to her surprise the hedgehog ran up her leg and was now on top of her head.

"BLUE SPIKY THING GET OFF OF HEAD AND FIGHT!" The super strong power shouted.

"Man your a hulking beast, so let me give you a hulking headache." The hedgehog said as he jumped in the air.

Sonic curled up in ball form and began to do his bounce attack on the Saddle Rager, with each attack Sonic kept on getting higher, which made the force of attack stronger. These nonstop attacks finally put the Saddle Rager down and out.

"That's, that's, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Matter-Horn shouted as she flew into battle with her horn ready to shoot.

Sonic easily dodged all the shots the Masked Matter-Horn was shooting out of her horn and while dodging the hedgehog was looking for a oppurtunity to strike. When he finally saw an opening Sonic did a homing attack which finished the the leader.

"Okay now that their beaten what do we do about you?" Sonic turning his attention to Hum Drum.

"J-j-just because you beat the heroes with powers, don't think you can take the sidekick with no powers so easily." Hum Drum said scared and nervous.

Hum Drum began to run at Sonic, who was just standing there seeing what the little guy was gonna to do. Halfway to Sonic, Hum Drum accidentally stepped on his cape and tripped and face-planted to the ground.

"That defeat was almost faster than me." Sonic said snickering a bit heading towards Hum Drum

* * *

><p>TheAwesomeCoolJay: Epic Fail! Or should I say Fall.<p>

* * *

><p>"You all right?" Sonic asking the sidekick as he also helped him up.<p>

"Wait, what?" The confused sidekick asked.

At that same time the Power Ponies came to and freed themselves and now regroup with each other and once they saw this they were confused too.

"Look I'm not your enemy, I really didn't want to fight and I'm not working with the Man-" Sonic's explanation was cutoff when a huge explosion was heard.

Sonic, the Power Ponies, and Hum Drum turned to see that the explosion came from an abandon shampoo factory.

"Okay look I'll finish explaining later, but for now let me fight with!" Sonic sticking his hand out.

The heroes seeing that the hedgehog is actually their ally stuck their hooves out with Sonic's hand and to finish it Hum Drum put his claw on top, signaling that they are now a team. With that little moment done they immediately rushed towards the shampoo factory to end the Mane-iac's madness. When they entered the shampoo factory spotlights were shined on our heroes, blinding them for a moment, once they regain their sight they saw a huge hairspray can in front of them.

"The light was suppose to keep your eyes shot from the hairspray, but I guess children will forever be stubborn." The Mane-iac said as she used her hair to press the nozzle down.

Sonic jumped out of the way, but the Power Ponies and Hum Drum were not so lucky. They were hit with the spray and they froze right in place, Sonic saw that they didn't move and quickly rushed to them.

"Come on guys lets move, use your powers or something." Sonic said as shook every last one of them.

"Hey spiky they're frozen and their powers don't work, thanks to my hairspray of doom ." The Mane-iac said as she began to laugh.

"That is the worst name for a weapon ever." Sonic turning his attention back to the super villain.

"Like you can do better, so you wanna what I'm doing with these barrels from the power plants?" The super villain asking Sonic.

"Why would you even ask a question like that?"

"BECAUSE I'M CRAZY, weren't you paying attention, now reason I have these barrels is because inside them is a special chemical, tell me hedgehog have you heard of nitroglycerin."

"No, no, I haven't heard of it" Sonic using his sarcasm at the fullest.

"With it I will mix in everypony's hair products and when the time comes BOOM, HA funny right?"

"Your insane!" Sonic shouted as ran to her, but he came to a stop when her henchponies came out.

"It's Mane-iac not _Insan-iac _I mean what's so hard to understand about that, so you got a name rodent."

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said as he quickly took all of the henchponies down with one quick speed attack. "And I will defeat you."

"Oh Sonic." Mane-iac said as she used her hair to stand herself up and prepare for battle. "Why so serious?"

* * *

><p>TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yes, I know but that to me is a homage<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic ran to the right, but was stopped when the Mane-iac grabbed him by the leg with her hair.<p>

"Breaking news, Sonic the Hedgehog is in a hairy situation!" The super villain said as she tossed him away.

"Okay now your getting on my nerves." Sonic said as he got back, jumped in the air and went for a homing attack.

"Hedgehog I'm gonna make you rich." She said as she used many strands of her mane to counterattack Sonic and pin him to the ground. "See your rich, your all in there in the green."

Sonic tried to escape, but his attempts were futile,so he had to think. It took him a while, but he finally came up with a plan, Sonic grabbed a handful of the Mane-iac's hair and began to spin dash. By doing this Sonic rode up the Mane-iac 's hair until he finally made contact with her, but this was not the end of the attack.

"Here's a joke for ya if the ball on a paddle ball could talk what would it say?" He asked her as he came back to attack.

"What are you talking ab- ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Mane-iac was saying this because Sonic was still holding on to her hair and spin dashing back and forth like a paddle ball.

After a couple of hits the Mane-iac was defeated and at the same time the effects of the hairspray were wearing off. When it did they were amazed on how Sonic took down their nemesis. The leader of the Power Ponies shot the evildoers with an ice blast to make sure they stay down. After that she and the rest of her team went towards Sonic.

"You show great heroism Sonic." The Masked Matter-Horn said to him.

"Gee tha-" Before he could say thanks everything around Sonic was starting to shake and then there was this bright light blinding him. "Matter-Horn what is this!"

"Sonic it's me Twilight?" The alicorn said shaking him. "Wake up!"

The hedgehog rubbed his eyes and saw that he was in the Golden Oak Library and next to him was Twilight, he thought for a moment and he realized it was all a dream.

"Sorry I think might of overdid it with that sleep spell." She says as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh yeah you did, but anyway where's Spike?" The hedgehog asking her.

"Downstairs reading comics."

"Sweet I'm gonna go and join him" Sonic said as he got up and walked toward the stairs.

"I don't get it you were just saying how you don't like his comics yesterday, but now you do, what with the sudden change?" A confused Twilight asked.

"What can I say a good dream will change your mind." He said as he proceeded to go read comics with Spike.

Never judge something so quickly, once you give it a chance you might like, heck you might become a fan of it.

* * *

><p>Finally done with this double OVA chapter, but sadly I have 3 more to go. This is the life I choose, expect the next chapter next week or in 2 weeks. Remember to <strong>F<strong>avorite, **F**ollow, or **R**eview. PEACE!


	5. Daring Do & Blu OVA

How's it going everybody, it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm back to give you another OVA chapter. I know I take a while to make these chapters, but remember I still have a life I have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TODAY: <strong>Before it even hits reviews, let me just say I will **NOT** make a crossover featuring Sonic Boom. I just won't.

* * *

><p>Sonic and other characters from the series are owned by <strong>SEGA &amp; Sonic Team<strong>

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro & Lauren Faust**

Enjoy reading my Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Our chapter today starts early in the morning at the Golden Oaks Library where the Mane Six were awake, but extremely tired. Why they were up so early was because Sonic had told them he had a surprise for them, but to their displeasure the hedgehog was not even here.<p>

"How's this for a surprise, he gets up this early, but the jerk isn't even here." Dash said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Well whatever the surprise is it all better be worth it or else." Rarity commented as she yawned.

All of sudden, bursting through the door was our speedy hero Sonic who looked at the girls and smiled, but they didn't smile back, no they were a little angry.

"Alright, alright I know I deserve those looks." He said scratching the back of his head. "But listen while I was out running one day, I bumped into a very important pony."

"Sonic's who's so important that we had to be awake this early in the morning?" Twilight asked.

"Oh I don't know, but does the name A.K. Yearling ring a bell." He said with a smile waiting for a response.

With that name being said all the ponies were now fully awake and quickly ran towards Sonic and began asking multiple questions.

"Do you enjoy her books?" Fluttershy asked

"You met the author of Daring Do?" Pinkie said.

"What did the two of you talk about?" Applejack asked.

"Any information on a new book from Daring Do?" Rainbow Dash excitedly asked.

"Yes, future projects, well let the author herself tell you." Sonic as he pointed at the door.

Coming through the door was A.K. Yearling, who was pulling in a wagon that had something in it, that was covered by a sheet. The girls were excited to see the author and asked about the sudden appearance.

"Well to tell you the truth it's all because of him." She said pointing at Sonic. "I heard about Sonic's adventures, and how he has save the day and Equestria so no doubt I need to write a story about him and Daring Do, but there was a problem."

"What was the problem?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't really know Sonic that well, so I came to Ponyville and well guess the rest is self explanatory." Yearling explained, then turned to the wagon. "Anyway would all of you ponies like to be the first read this story." She as she grabbed the sheet.

"YES PLEASE!" ALL of the girls answered.

"Okay here we go!" The author said pulling the sheet off.

She picked the book up from the wagon and revealed it to everpony, who were in awe and wonder over the book. The cover was Daring Do and Sonic together facing off against Ahuizotl and the title was _Daring Do & Blu_.

* * *

><p>TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yes you get a story in a story, unexpected right anyway let's begin with... the title is next, it's for the special effect.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daring Do &amp; Blu<strong>_

Deep down in a dense forest we see the main character Daring Do in quicksand, before she did any action a blue blur had came and pulled her out. Her rescuer was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, who was expecting a thank you, but Daring Do simply walked away.

"Um you know maybe a bit of gratitude would be nice for the guy who saved you from you know death." A confused Sonic said.

"I appreciate it, but buddy I could of saved myself." The adventurous pony responded back.

"Okay, anyway I'm Son-"

"I know who you are, but that name and title is way to long so to me your name is Blu." Daring Do interrupting Sonic.

"Wow your tough, so tell me tough girl who are you and what are you doing out here?"

"If you must know my name is Daring Do and I'm out here because I heard around that Ahuizotl-"

"Who?"

"A huge evil mix of dog and monkey who wears a lot of gold jewelry." She quickly explained. "Anyway I heard that he has acquired some sort of powerful item that can make him unstoppable."

"That must be the Chaos Emerald I lost." Sonic realizing the powerful item.

"The what you what now?" Daring Do said as she quickly turned around.

"Yeah during a little chaos control mishap I sorta lost it here." He said scratching the back of his head.

Not paying attention Sonic was quickly tackled by Daring Do, who also pinned the hedgehog down with her hooves.

"So your telling my archenemy has the chance to be extremely powerful all because of you." Daring Do said in a normal volume, but very angry.

"Blame really isn't what's important here." The hedgehog said trying to change the conversation. "But yes."

"Smooth move." She sarcastically said. "No, really by doing this you make yourself a great hero."

"Your criticism is heard, but instead of burning all that heat on me, why don't we use it against this Ahuizotl guy." Sonic said smiling trying to get on Daring Do's good side.

"Forget it Blu." She said as she moved away from Sonic, allowing him to get up. "I work alone."

"So do I, but there are times when even the best good guys should even team up, so what do you say?" The hero said sticking his hand out hoping for a team up.

The explorer pony has opened up a little to others, but knowing of this mess that Sonic has caused just makes her furious. So she rejected his offer by turning from him and walking away, but suddenly stopping her in her tracks was Ahuizotl, who jumped from a tree.

"Nice to see you again Miss Do." Ahuizotl said.

"Ahuizotl!" A surprised Daring Do said.

Before she could do anything Ahuizotl grabbed and lifted her from the ground, Sonic was about jumped to a homing attack on him, but that was canceled when he used his tail with a hand on it to punch Sonic in mid-air. This knocked Sonic into some bushes and now since he was gone, Ahuizotl and Daring Do can chat.

"So I guess your here to try take this little beauty away." The evil creature said as he used his tail to grab the Chaos Emerald from his hiding place in the trees.

"I will stop you from using that!" She said as she tried to struggle out of Ahuizotl's hands.

"You don't have to worry about that my dear, truth be told I haven't quite learned how to tap in this little gem's power, but once I do well lets just say dark days are coming." Ahuizotl said as he imagined the future, but then turned his attention back to Daring Do."But alas you Daring Do will not get to witness that."

With his sentence over Ahuizotl tighten his grip on Daring Do, the evil creature was set on crushing the pony in his hands. Daring Do was trying her hardest to break free, but there was no chance, suddenly everything was going black for Daring Do. Ahuizotl almost succeeded in this evil task, but was stopped from behind when Sonic did a homing attack on his back. This attack resulted in Daring Do getting free and the Chaos Emerald escaping from Ahuizotl's grip.

"The Emerald is up!" Sonic said as jumped and caught it in the air. "And it's caught by the dude in blue!"

"Gloating will cost you the battle." Ahuizotl said getting up. "Now that we are face to face are epic showdown can commence."

Not wasting time Sonic quickly did his boost attack and sent Ahuizotl through trees ending the battle quickly.

* * *

><p>TheAwesomeCoolJay: That may seem lazy, but in a weird way its not. My only explanation is that this dude don't seem to tough.<p>

* * *

><p>Defeating Ahuizotl, Sonic quickly rushed back to check on Daring Do, he came back to see the pony was wobbling a bit, but when she caught her breath everything was just fine.<p>

"Sweet your okay, look I'm sorry about this whole mess." Sonic trying to apologize.

"Don't be, this was some adventure, it definitely had thrills and excitement, sorry for being so harsh in the beginning, so do you want to start this over." She said putting her hoof out.

"Sure Danger Do." The blue hedgehog delightfully said as he put his hand out and shook hers.

"I really hope for more adventures with you, Blu."

"Don't worry." He said striking a pose. "I'm full of surprises."

"Is that so?" She said as she revealed her wings to him and flew to the air. "I have a few surprises myself."

With that Daring Do flew off and stood there Sonic smiling upon making a new friend and having somepony new to have adventures with.

The End.

Written by A.K. Yearling

Story created by A.K. Yearling & Sonic The Hedgehog

* * *

><p>"And that's how you make a story." Sonic concluded.<p>

All the girls cheered for both Sonic and A.K. Yearling, who responded by bowing down for their audience.

What ever you create no matter what there will be people who will always appreciate it and if not be happy that you made something

* * *

><p>My everything right now, please in the reviews suggest the next OVA chapter, cause I'm tired of picking one at random. Big news coming chapter so be prepared. Remember to <strong>F<strong>avorite, **F**ollow, or **R**eview. PEACE!


End file.
